Prince of The Shadowkhan
by Hellfire17
Summary: the Mark of the Shadowkhan a powerful symbol of dark magic. One that finds it way on to the skin of the Boy-Who-Lived, with his new found control of the shadows he finds himself battling to control the darkness within.
1. Chapter 1

Demon magic was a rarity in the world most of it having been banished centuries ago and even many dark lords feared to summon them, even voldemort for all his ego and arrogance was not foolish enough to tamper with them. Using made by demons spells yes but using actual demon magic was a far different story.

That wasn't to say such magic didn't exist in the world but rather it was hidden by the very sorcerers who made them. Dormant and waiting for a chance to unleash their dark powers. Only someone with demon magic of their own could ever sense the dormant books. Several books throughout history had the title of demon archive. Once one was found the others were normally dismissed as fakes containing powerful magic but fakes nonetheless. But the demon archive wasn't a single book but rather it was entire archive of such books a collection of books hidden so well even the most powerful of demons would have trouble finding them.

But no system was perfect over the years some of them had been found and lost countless times. Being found by an a powerful dark wizard only for them to be defeated and the book lost.

Of course this caused plenty of problems for the various magical governments of the world, because of how easy it was for wizards to find lost objects with the exception of the few magical tombs scattered across the world archaeology was a rarity for wizards. The closest thing they had were curse-breakers. On the other hand non magicals were completely willing to go trudging through the though endless amounts of rubble for even so much as clay pot. Several of the books had been found by non magicals and now resided in several museums around the world, sealed away still but waiting for a chance to be free once more.

* * *

Kaito Watanabe smiled as he watched the children who came to the library become completely enraptured in one of his more exciting stories about being an archaeologist, it was of course embellished a bit for the children. As he wrapped up his stories he noticed once again a small boy in ragged clothing sitting in the back he had been here for the last seven sessions, the boy would come in sit quietly and listen for all his stories. He had been brought in by the public library to try and get some kids interested in history and while a few had left being interested most were just here expecting to hear Indiana Jones style stories.

As he left the library for what would likely be the last time he saw the boy walk up to him, he wondered if the boy was going to talk to him, he seemed very shy no doubt he had been working up the courage to come ask him a question. "Can I help you?" he asked with a small smile.

The boy looked down nervously and he let out a small laugh. "I don't bite."

The boy pulled a book from his bag. "Yo-you l-left this behind." he peered at the book closely. Oh yes now he remembered it, it was why he came to Britain in the first place a person thought they found one of the old japanese books worth a small amount but he always had an interest in them. He quickly realized though that it was a fake. The cover was in far too good of condition for a book of it's supposed age, the binding was far more advanced than anything they had before fifties and the writing was complete nonsense speaking of demons that would cover the world in a thousand years of darkness it was filled with such obvious cliches that no doubt some schmuck got conned into thinking this was a valuable old book a few decades back.

"Thank you but why don't you keep it." the book wasn't worth anything but maybe the boy would get into archaeology and find a real one.

The boy seemed surprised before he gave a sloppy bow no doubt having read about in a book and poorly attempted to copy it. "Tha-th-thank you." he stuttered out, and the man smiled before walking off.

"Good luck maybe I will see you finding the lost city of atlantis one day." he said with an amused grin. "Just remember to thank me if you do." the boy seemed to get the joke as he giggled before waving goodbye putting the book back in his bag.

* * *

Harry pulled the book out of his bag and looked at it their reading teacher told them to bring in a book and get ready to make a copy of ten pages by hand. Harry wondered why the teacher had them do this, he said it was to see how difficult it was to make books centuries ago and why they were so rare. He hoped it would make them appreciate how easily they could buy books nowadays and value them more. But the problem was most kids brought in picture books with overly large words.

Harry had the book given to him by Kaito because Dudley had taken the book he brought and threw it into the mud ruining it. Mr. Hadlen smiled when he saw Harry had brought in a real book rather than a overly large picture book. He heard Harry was a troublemaker but he never saw any evidence of that, in fact it seemed like his 'saint' of a cousin was the real trouble maker. He picked up harry's book and held it up for the whole class to see. "This is the kind of books that people would spend days weeks copying as slowly as they could to make sure they got every detail." several kids looked down at their books which they had spent the hour making copies of and realized how hard their wrists hurt and realized their teacher was right about how valuable books were. smiled when saw several students realize how valuable the books were.

However he missed Dudley shooting Harry a dirty look, the freak shouldn't be praised he should be punished just like his parents said. Harry finished his book surprisingly fast he had plenty of practice with Dudley forcing him to his work. he doodled once he finished drawing shapes in his notebook. But his eye caught the cover of his book, it was some kind of scary mask on the front. It looked like some kind of halloween mask, Harry without realizing it began to draw the image onto a blank piece of paper with marker.

When class ended for lunch Harry walked down the hallway where he didn't notice Dudley waiting for him. As he passed dudley the boy stuck his foot out right as Harry walked pasted as puddle in the hall tripping and get soaked in the water. His notebook fell open as he did so and the image he drew in his book fell on his pressing it into his skin.

"Watch where you're going freak!" Dudley laughed before a teacher's voice echoed.

"DUDLEY DURSLEY!" Mr. Hadlen yelled as he marched down. "I don't know what your parents are teaching you but we do not use that language in school." he scowled. "Now apologize." he ordered but Dudley refused.

"No the freak deserved it."

Mr. Hadlen held in a glare and grabbed Dudley by his hand as he dragged him towards the principal's office. "Than we will see what your parents have to say."

Harry pulled his notebook off his arm and saw that the picture he drew was now on his arm as well. Harry couldn't believe it! He had a tattoo! If Harry was older he would have know that the image he drew never should have been able to move from the paper to his arm so seamlessly that it at best should have only gotten part of the image. He rubbed the picture but it wouldn't vanish.

* * *

After lunch one of the meaner teachers saw the image on his arm and told him to scrub it off. When it wouldn't come off he marched Harry down to the principal's office where the Dursleys had just arrived.

"I have no idea why Dudley is in trouble he is a good boy are you sure it wasn't th- his cousin Harry." Vernon said.

Mr. Hadlen's eyes narrowed. "So than it was his own cousin he called a freak."

"Don't think the boy is innocent Halden." Miss Mets said as she drew everyone's attention to her and Harry. "The boy has even gone as far to give himself a tattoo and used something so that it won't wash off."

Halden glanced at the 'tattoo' and was surprised to see it was the same image as the one Harry was doodling in class earlier. But he nearly scoffed. "I saw the boy's arm just an hour ago and that wasn't there, he most likely just used water resistant marker. On the other hand you son shoved another boy down and laugh before hurling a slur at him." Halden said directing the attention back to the two Dursley's, who frowned they had hoped to direct the negativity to the boy.

* * *

Harry knew as soon as he got home he was going to be in trouble for getting his cousin the innocent little 'angel' into trouble because god forbid he actually learn that there are consequences for his actions.

As soon as he walked through the door his uncle grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. "You Little Freak! We take you in and this is how you repay us!"

"By teaching your son that he can't expect to be a bully and get away with it!" Harry shouted before he knew what he was saying. If anyone had been watching they would have seen the 'tattoo' on his arm glow for a moment as he said and the shadows move as well.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Vernon bellowed throwing Harry across the room and into the wall. Petunia was slightly surprised by her husband's violent reaction normally the worst he did was smack the boy around a little. But saw it as justified her angel did nothing wrong the little freak got him in trouble because he was jealous.

Harry felt his arm bend the wrong way as he landed on the ground he looked up as he heard Vernon stomping towards him and wished for someone something to help him. Suddenly his uncle's stomping stopped and after a moment he looked up and saw Vernon on his back staring in fear as the kitchen was suddenly full of ninjas.

He shifted slightly to get a better look at the ninjas only to wince in pain as his broken arm was aggravated. Suddenly one of the ninja was in front of him and started wrap his arm in a bandage.

Harry looked at his bandaged arm in shock then to his uncle who was looking at the ninja's in fear. He didn't know what was going on he just wanted to go to bed! Suddenly one of the ninja's picked him up and carried him up to the Dudley's second bedroom and placed him on the bed. Before vanishing back into the shadows. Harry looked down at the strange tattoo on his arm as it glowed red just as he fell asleep.

Deep in Harry's soul though a battle was being waged. The mark of the shadowkhan was able to subtly influence Harry getting him to give into his darker impulses right up until he summoned the actual shadowkhan and it tried to strengthen it's influence, at that point the blood wards that protected Harry against powerful dark magic flared to life and pushed the mark back.

Now despite being made to defend against dark magic the blood wards were very neutral in how they were worked, it only attacked dark magic it deemed harmful to it's charge. Such as a power mental alteration curse that would get him addicted to the power given to him by the mark. But the rest the mark's magic was beneficial to the charge of the blood wards. Thus instead of destroying the mark it did the same thing it did to a fragment of the dark wizard it was made to defend against. It locked it away tightly taking what was useful and keeping the rest imprison.

Of course dark curses didn't get along with anything not even each other, the two curse now forced together began to attack one another both trying to destroy the other curse. But the Mark had a distinct advantage it was not weaken from almost seven years of being trapped by the blood wards. Slowly the fragment of Voldemort was crushed from existence. The blood wards noticed but didn't care, it's charge was safe and there was no loss from the destruction of the fragment.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and realized it wasn't a dream when he saw he was in Dudley's second bedroom. The fact that it wasn't a dream was given further credence when his aunt paled and ran out of the room when he entered the room. Jumping every time she nearly stepped on a shadow.

Harry picked up his backpack and began to walk to school knowing he was unlikely to make it on time, but the teachers never cared it was always just 'that Potter boy skiving again.' he didn't want to be late his newest teacher Mr. Hadlen had given him a fair chance and was always nice to him he didn't want to disappoint him. Suddenly the shadows came alive and two of those shadow ninja's popped out of the ground placed their hands on his shoulder before suddenly there was darkness and he was in front of the school. He turned to the ninja's only to see them sinking back into the shadows. Harry entered the school to find out for once he was earlier very early.

"Harry?" Mr. Hadlen said seeing the boy in front of the school. "You are early aren't you?" he had no idea what those other teachers were talking about when they called him a troublemaker.

"I-I-I" Harry quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "I set my clock an hour early by accident and I normally walk to school so..."

Hadlen laughed. "Well trust me enjoy sleeping in while you can. You going to miss it when you're older." he opened the front door of the school. "Come in." he said before he nearly dropped the box he was carrying before Harry caught it.

"Thanks." the teacher smiled. "If you wouldn't mind carrying that for me."

"Okay." Harry nodded following Mr. Hadlen to his classroom before setting the box down. Harry opened his bag for a piece of paper to doodle on while he waited for class to start when he saw the Book, the same one he got that strange tattoo from. Opening the book he was surprised when he could read it or at least some of it. Beneath the seemingly normal myths and legends there was an entire page full of spells. Normally he would have dismissed this because magic wasn't real but the last day and half proved that wrong. It was also from this page he learn the name of those shadow ninja's they were called the Shadowkhan.


	2. Queen of The Shadowkhan

Two years had past since Harry had gained the Mark of The Shadowkhan and his control over the shadowkhan had improved by leaps and bounds. With mere thought he could summon a dozen of them. But that wasn't all he gained from the book, he found dozens of spells some that were so vile that if he could he would have turned the book into ash. Others less vile, the book seemed to one of many as it spoke of other magics but seemed to specialize in shadow magics.

It would have been easier to see what the magic couldn't do, he could step through shadows to travel from place to place in an instant. Create things from shadows and if he was reading the book correctly there were other kinds of shadowkhan out there. And reading the book properly was a problem it was difficult for him to read it as if something was obscuring the pages, the further in he went the harder it became to read.

Harry felt something run down his spine as his connection to shadowkhan rippled it didn't weaken but it was more like something threw a pebble into the stream that was the connection to the shadowkhan. He knew there was a possibility of some else being able to control the shadowkhan after all he got the mark by accident the chances were someone else had discovered that tattooing the symbol of the shadowkhan onto their skin gave them the ability to control the shadow creatures.

He focused on where that feeling came from and felt the shadows envelope him. He stumbled as he fell out of the shadows where ever he was he had never traveled this far before. He appeared in a dark alley with a busted down wall, he frowned when noticed that there was no one around it seemed whoever summoned the shadowkhan was already gone, he had would have to wait for whoever it was to summon them again to find them. Once again when appeared in his room he fell onto his back feeling very exhausted traveling that far was very straining, it was only as he laid down on his bed did he notice that it was night back where the shadowkhan had been summoned. That meant he was either in Japan or in one of the America's.

* * *

Harry was woken up by the feeling of that same person summoning the shadowkhan, but how they did so was crude for lack of a better term like how when he first started he wouldn't be surprised if they got the mark by accident as well.

Appearing out of the shadows once more he saw a girl around his age of asian descent with glowing red eyes glaring at another boy who was laughing at her. He held up his hand and ordered the shadowkhan back into the shadow realm just as they were reaching out for the boy. The girl seemed relieved when the shadowkhan vanished. Harry smirked and vanished into the shadows he would wait till after school to come and talk to her.

Once again he appeared just as the girl summoned her shadowkhan his eyes caught a book that was very similar to his own archive but was almost twice as thick, he smirked victoriously he knew there had to be other books.

He entered the shop she walked into just as the girl sunk into the shadows whilst sitting on a throne her skin had gone from tan to a pale blue. Just before she was gone she proclaimed. "I am and shall remain Queen of the shadowkhan!"

"Uh oh." the man who looked a lot like her said.

"You said it." Harry agreed making the trio of men jump.

"Uhhh yes very cool trick yes my niece has been practicing it for a while it seems like she got a bit carried away." the man said rubbing the back of his head clearly hoping he would buy the excuse.

"Oh so the mark of the shadowkhan didn't corrupt her and overwhelm her with dark chi."

"You know of the shadowkhan." the man said in surprise only to flinch as he was smacked on the head.

"Iya! Jackie use your eyes he also wears the mark!" the older man said. "Now stand still and I will remove the mark." he turned to the extremely large man who looked like twenty Harry's put together. "Tohru go get the monk root skin!" the older man yelled.

"Yes sensei." the older man nodded before walking into the backroom.

"Uncle why do you need the monk root skin? Don't already have a potion made?" Jackie asked confused.

"Iya!" the older man smacked him with two fingers once more. "This potion made for Jade only work for Jade need to make potion for boy as well."

The man peered closely at Harry and began to chant, Harry felt several spells wash over him and was about to retaliate before the old man cried out. "Tohru forget the root it will not work!"

The large man lumber back into the room. "Why would it not work sensei?"

"Boy has had mark for far too long removing mark will do nothing." the older man peered at Harry. "That does make me wonder why have you come here?"

"I sensed someone else summoning shadowkhan." Harry told the older man.

"Wait if he can sense someone summoning shadowkhan then why has he not detected shendu?" Tohru asked.

"Don't be foolish! Shendo has managed to hide from the world for a thousand years he would not be found so easily!" the older man scolded his apprentice.

"Wait if he has had the mark for to long then we must find Jade quickly!" Jackie said feeling a sense of panic.

His uncle smacked him on the forehead once more. "Don't be foolish boy has had mark for years Jade has mark for two days."

"I'm going to go look for her." Jackie said heading out the door.

The Uncle waved a dismissive hand at his nephew before turning to Harry. "Now what to do with- huh where did he go?" the old man asked as he noticed Harry had vanished.

"I believe he left a few moments ago sensei."

"Iya I know that Tohru!" he said as he walked into the backroom Tohru following behind his teacher.

* * *

Harry appeared out the shadows just as the shadowkhan finished locking the members of Sector 13 up. "What the- who are you?" the leader of sector 13 asked the strange person who displayed powers similar to the ones Jade had shown moments earlier.

"Me I'm Harry Potter." the man's eyes widened in recognition. He knew who that was, when he began to suspect everything was demon related the higher ups brought him in and informed of the magical world at large and given how often his own men had seen magic they were all given clearance to know as well. This unfortunately for Jackie had happened during a mission where he infiltrated a prison to find a demon portal.

He was surprised at how much his funding and resources had increased once the magical side of the government found out and confirm they were fighting demons. Apparently they took those as the highest level of danger. There was even a faction in each government made by International Confederation of Wizards that monitored such activity and it superseded all other affairs they may deal. They were called the department of mysteries.

He had even received several aurors their version of the elite, they were very skilled but it seemed the shadowkhan were what they called magically resistant as only very powerful spells could affect them and they took out about three at most before they were overwhelmed.

"Bye bye!" he waved vanishing into the shadows once more before he could confirm who it was. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "It's Black, Jade's gone ninja and they have taken section 13."

Jade growled as she realized she still couldn't read the book. "How am I supposed to understand the secrets of the archive if I CAN'T UNDERSTAND I SINGLE STUPID WORD OF IT!" Jade yelled in frustration. She turned to the shadowkhan. "Bring me someone who can!" she ordered causing several to vanish into the shadows.

"Are you normally so bratty?" a voiced asked.

"Who's there!" Jade demanded looking around the Shadowkhan parted to reveal a boy her age standing there confidently. "How dare you insult me Shadowkhan take him!" she yelled angrily.

The shadowkhan rushed the boy only for him to smirk. "Shadowkhan stop." he said in a calm tone as if he wasn't about to be killed by ninjas. To her surprise the shadowkhan did stop.

"How did you do that?!"

"Same as you." He held up his arm and his sleeve rolled back showing the same mark that was on her leg. "The difference between me and you though is that I have had my mark far longer than you have."

Both of them stopped and turned to the side as a man in a green suit stepped out of the shadows escorted by the shadowkhan. " _I hate to interrupt your majesties but I believe the queen requested my services."_ a serpent like voice came from the man and his eyes flashed red.

"Yes help me translate this book or else!" she demanded.

The red eyes vanished and another man spoke. "If you give me the talisman than deal."

" _Quiet you fool!"_ the being possessing him hissed in annoyance.

"Take the talisman if you desire I have no need for such things I have my eyes set on far greater power." the corrupted Jade said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

The man smiled and began to walk off. "smashing then if you don't mind I will-" his eyes flashed red and the creature took control once more.

" _I require no talisman your majesty."_ he smile. " _I only wish to pay my respects."_ he hissed.

"You aren't really going to trust him are you?" Harry said making the spirit in the body scowl and Jade turn to him.

"And why should I trust you?" she asked skeptically.

"Because unlike him you hold no power over me." he said raising his hand and all the shadowkhan kneeled.

"He makes a good point Shendu. Why should I trust you?"

" _Because what if I told you that you have a spy in your midsts."_ Shendu then pointed the side where Jade's uncle was trying to sneak up behind her.

Jade turned to see her uncle with the potion to remove the mark coming towards her. "Stop him!" she ordered and her uncle showed amazing skill by jumped past the shadowkhan grabbing various objects to keep them busy. Kicking them away ducking under their blows he jumped at his niece with the potion in hand. Only for one of the shadowkhan to emerge from the shadows and grab him by the foot making him drop to the ground along with the potion. "NO!" Jackie cried as the bottle shatter and the potion leaked out into the ground.

"It seems valmont has proven his-"

"He took the book." Harry said interrupting her and pointing to the side where Shendu or Valmont had taken the book and began to run.

"After hi-" she stopped as she felt something run down her leg, looking to the side she saw Tohru dressed as one of the ninjas and holding a potion in his hand.

"Kill them!" Shendu ordered as he felt himself regain control of the shadowkhan.

"Bring me the book." Harry ordered making them all stop and turn on their heel back at Valmont who paled as the shadowkhan smacked him down and grabbed the book.

He quickly ran into the elevator and as it closed Shendu hissed. " _This isn't over boy."_

Jade held her head and looked around feeling a little confused. "What happened?" she asked feeling her head pound.


	3. Friends

**One thing I never got is how they could pretend that the entire series took place in a single year there are 95 episodes which means that there would be no time for jade to do homework or go to school or any of that. So I am spreading it out over several years. Assume that each season takes about 8-10 months.**

* * *

Jade remembered very little of what happened with the mark of the shadowkhan, she had vague memories but once she went full Queen of the Shadowkhan they became very vague brief snippets. Uncle had explained it as at that point most of her own chi had been replaced by that of the mark leaving very little of Jade in control at the time.

Uncle leaned in and peered at her closely. "Interesting it seems chi of shadowkhan has awakened your chi as well."

Jade's eyes lit up in joy. "Does this mean I can learn magic!" she exclaimed overjoyed before she started jumping around. "I'm learning magic! I'm learning magic! I'm learning-ow!" she said as Uncle smack her on the head.

"Iya! your chi may be awakened but you are both too young and your chi is too unstable for you to learn magic!" he scolded making Jade frown.

"How come he gets to learn dark magic!" she couldn't even learn normal light magic and he was aloud to have dark so not fair.

"He is not my niece nor do we have any control over him Jade." Jackie said to her making her pout not fair in the slightest.

"Aha!" Uncle exclaimed as he fixed his glasses. "I figure out why boy not corrupted by mark of shadowkhan. Also what is you name uncle does not know it?"

"Harry Potter."

"Ah that explains the scar." Uncle said nodding as if some mystery had been solved.

"Scar?" Jackie asked before noticing a small almost invisible scar on his forehead. "It's kind of like a-"

"Lightning bolt!" Jade exclaimed jumping up. "That is so cool, I wonder if I could have something like that it would be awesome!"

"No Jade you are not allowed to give yourself a scar because you think it looks cool." Jackie said in an exasperate as if he could believe he had to explain such things.

"But wait what does a scar have to do with him being Harry Potter." Jade asked as she stopped pouting and turned to her uncle.

"He is famous wizard from Britain survived a powerful curse of some kind." he didn't really pay attention to the wizarding communities.

"Could that be why he is not affected by the mark?" Tohru asked and Uncle nodded.

"Exactly Tohru." he said nodding in approval of his apprentice. "It seems the magic that protects him blocks dark chi from affecting him while also taking what is useful and giving it to the boy, very complex, maker very smart to designed such a spell."

"Could such a spell be replicated it could be useful to have a resistance to dark magic." Tohru asked again but Uncle shook his head.

"Spell made for Harry only work for Harry would take years to figure out how to do it for anyone else." Uncle seemed to consider something. "Tell me Tohru how is spell powered."

Tohru frowned and cast a few basic spells. "It seems to be powered by an outside source some kind of nexus of magic?" he guessed and Uncle nodded.

"Good guess… BUT WRONG!" he smacked his apprentice on the head. "It is powered by blood magic making an artificial nexus which gather magic from the surrounding area amplifying it with a blood connection and emotions making a very powerful connection." Tohru nodded taking in what his teacher told him, he could be a bit verbally abusive but he was a good teacher one of the magical police aurors he believed they were called, at Sector 13 told him how lucky he was to apprenticed under a wizard of Uncle's class that such wizards rarely took on apprentices.

"Wait what time is it?" Harry asked looking for a clock.

Jackie glanced at his watch. "Nearly eleven why?"

"I have school!" He exclaimed.

"This late."

"It's morning in Britain!" he exclaimed literally diving into the shadows and vanishing without a sound.

"That was weird." Jade said, she turned around and saw Jackie staring at her.

"Speaking of school." he pointed up towards her room and she pouted.

"Yeah yeah I know." she grumbled going up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey Jade."

'AHHH!" She cried jumping backwards as she walked home from school. She put a hand to her chest and took several deep breathes. "Harry what are you doing here and why did you scare me like that?"

"it was funny." he said with a smirk and she conceded she would have done the same if she could have.

"Okay but what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" she asked suddenly looking around expecting ninjas to attack.

"Well no I just wanted to hang out." he said suddenly nervous, he didn't really have any friends the closest he had was Dudley who after seeing his cousin summon ninjas decided he was coolest person ever. But that was tainted by the fact that Dudley used to bully him, and other kids his age refused to be friends with him because Dudley would have bullied them.

"Oh cool!" she exclaimed not noticing his nervousness. "I can't wait to show you Uncle's shop he has all these cool spells and items."

The door to the antique shop opened and Uncle looked up. "Welcome Jade how was school?"

"It was boring." she said suddenly sagging. "I have this stupid paper I have to write and it's due in two days."

"Than maybe you should get to work on it." Jackie suggested coming into the room but Jade shook her head.

"Nah I have plenty of time." she said dismissively ignoring the fact that she had just complained about when it was due.

"I have a question?" Harry said looking around. "This is an antique shop but you sell more mystical items as well?"

Uncle nodded. "Yes I always keep some on hand in case I get magical costumer."

"Do you have monkshade?"

"Yes I have plenty of that very easy to get." the old man said as he and Harry walked into the back towards the magical items in the shop.

"What is the blood replenishing potion for?" Uncle asked as grabbed one from his stash with how often Jackie got hurt he always had some on hand.

"A ritual involves blood virgin and magical blood tends to be more potent."

"Hmm." Uncle hummed it was true the blood replenishing potion was a fairly new invention before it's invention potions only slowed blood loss rather than replenish their blood. In fact if he remember some moves were being made here in america to make blood magic easier to be allowed to use. After all the only real ethical implications was that it took a lot of blood to perform rituals with the blood replenishing potion the dangers of blood loss were greatly decreased. Yes there were spells that require a life taken for the blood ritual to work properly but almost every branch of magic had rituals like that. "What does it do?"

"Purifies anything you eat so that poisons are useless."

Uncle grabbed the last few Items he asked for while calling out to Jackie. "Jackie ring him up!" he ordered his nephew.

"Right Uncle." Jackie answered while Jade pouted they were supposed to hang out not go shopping for magical items which while cool was pointless considering it was within her own house.

"You do not have to all of this now if you can afford it you know it will all still be here later." Jackie said as he rung it up it wasn't too expensive but he assumed that a child would have trouble paying for it.

"Nah I got it." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and Jade saw a hand vanish back into the pocket.

"Did the shadowkhan just hand you that money?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah most people freak out when they see a hand pop out of the shadows holding money."

Jackie's eyes narrowed slightly. "Does this mean you are stealing the money?" he asked with a hard tone he had to guess if the boy was willing to summon demons that might not have had an easy childhood but that was no excuse for stealing.

Harry glared at him. "No it is my money, My _relatives_ " he said nearly spitting the word relatives. "Get a monthly stipend from my parent's will for taking care of me since they don't need the money that much I get a quarter of it a month." the honest truth was his uncle had been so scared of him that he successfully bribed Harry into acting as if nothing was wrong. True it was a stipend he got from his parents but his uncle gave him the money as part of a deal he leaves them alone and acts like he never met him or his family in public and doesn't do any freakishness in front of him.

"I am sorry I just assumed."

"Forget about it." Harry said with a little bit of a bite in his tone. He dropped the bag full of magical supplies to the ground only for a set of hands to reach out the shadows and grab it before sinking back into the shadow.

"So where do you want to go?" Harry asked turning to Jade.

"I thinking we could go to section 13 show you around." Jade suggested but Jackie glared at her and she quickly changed her mind. "But what do you want to do?"

"I don't know I don't really have that much fun normally I train or read the book if I have nothing to do."

"What do you train in?" Jade asked eagerly.

"Shuriken Jutsu and Taijutsu."

Jackie raised an eye at the foreign martial arts. "Those are pretty rare in outside Japan where did you find a teacher?"

"Duh Jackie the shadowkhan taught him right?" she said looking towards Harry for confirmation which he gave.

"Yeah they taught me how to fight."

"Yeah too bad you weren't trained by Jackie."

He glared. "What is that supposed to mean?!" He demanded and Jade smirked.

"Jackie is always beating up your shadowkhan by like a dozen at a time obviously that means he is better." She said like it should be the most obvious fact in the world.

"Oh yeah what would you know?" He asked moving closer to glare at her.

"He trained me and I can beat you up!" She exclaimed as their foreheads pressed together and they began to push each other.

"Wanna bet!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay!" The two of them began head for the door.

"Be back soon uncle Jackie!" Jade called behind her giving s casual wave as she walked out the door.

Jackie blinked feeling a little disoriented after that quick exchange before chuckling. "Kids." He muttered going back to cleaning up.

* * *

An hour later Jade walked in looking smug while Harry was pouting. "You got lucky in that last fight." He said both of them were a little scuffed up a few bruises here and there.

"Just admitted it." Jade smirked. "I'm the better fighter."

"You want me to lie?" He said and Jade stuck her tongue out at him.

The two of them spent about another fifteen minutes hanging out before Harry got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked as he got up to leave.

"Back to Britain I need to get some sleep." Jade frowned and looked like she wanted to object but Jackie shot her a look and she sighed.

"Yeah okay I guess I'll see you later?" Jade asked suddenly looking a bit nervous she wasn't used to friends who believed her about magic and talisman.

"Of course," he nodded. "See you later." he waved before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

 **Done a fairly boring chapter but more interesting things to come.**

 **Fox boss yes I would love spell ideas but try to keep it in a shadow magic area don't want him to seem like a Mary Sue.**


	4. Dragon Teeth

"You got to go to the moon and you didn't invite me!" Harry exclaimed pouting.

"I didn't have time." Jade said trying to defend herself. "I found out just before Jackie got on the shuttle he tried to sneak off without me."

"How was it?" He asked curious wanting to know what it was like on the moon.

"Fun it was kind of like flying except there was nothing pulling you down." She remembering her own experiences with flying. "On the moon it was like constantly being in a bounce house every step sent you like ten feet into the air." She said describing the trip.

"So where is Jackie?" He asked looking around not seeing her younger uncle.

"He's on some mission for uncle looking for some armor used by the guys who sealed the demon sorcerers away." She had wanted to go but Jackie had made sure she was at school earlier than usual and told her teacher he a job to go on Mrs. Mathews was all too happy to watch her and make her complete assignments she had yet to do.

"Well don't worry I am back." Jackie said walking into the shop struggling to carry a large suit of armor.

"Let me help you." Harry said easily taking the heavy armor from Jackie with no effort.

"Thanks Harry." Jackie said sighing in relief. "It was boring Jade nothing happened." he said assuring his niece that nothing interesting happened. "I went into the temple and grabbed the armor no trouble."

"Really?" Jade asked surprised. "But he always sends the Shadowkhan after you on these missions."

"Oh he can't use the shadowkhan anymore." Harry told them making them look at him in surprise. "I cut him off it was easy once I knew he was summoning them." he rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "But it was annoying trying to find his connection he really knows how to hide his magic took me two weeks to find his connection."

"Well you may have my thanks." Jackie said feeling relieved. "I will not miss fighting the shadowkhan."

"Speaking of Shendu what did you do with his book?" Jade asked remembering him ordering the shadowkhan to bring it took him.

"I have ben trying to read it but even once I get past the magic obscuring the real writing I can't read a word it's all in archaic chinese." Harry said pouting he was really looking forward to learning some of the magic in that book. "But I wonder who wrote the book?" he questioned allowed.

"Um Shendu." Jade said like it should be obvious but Harry wasn't convinced.

"But the shadowkhan are japanese why would he had japanese magic if he ruled china?"

"Well historically Japan has been greatly influenced by China so it is possible the reverse is also true." Jackie said before noticing something. "Also why are you two up so late?"

"I don't have school and she can't sleep because Uncle won't stop yelling." Harry told him and on cue Uncle yelled.

"Tohru where is my tea?!" the large man was sleeping with tray of cups in one hand and a teapot in the other.

"Huh?" Tohru asked eyes fluttering open, he tried to pour uncle his tea but in sleep deprived state he shut pour it onto the floor.

"Oh Jackie you are back?" Uncle said walking into the room he saw the armor of the eight immortals lying on the table. Uncle let out a gasp of awe as he laid eyes on the armor his crankiness forgotten for the moment. "It's is beautiful."

"Yes it is, and in amazing condition for thousand year old armor."

"The spells are still as fresh as the day it was forged truly this is a masterpiece." Uncle said as he saw the beautifully ornate runes shimmer on the surface for a brief moment. Jade reached out to touch the armor Uncle was snapped out of his reverie and smacked her hand away. "Do not touch I must study armor to figure out how to use it against demons." Uncle declared.

Suddenly jackie's phone rang. "Yes… I'm on my way… Anywhere but here." Jackie said before smiling. "Well looks like I'm off to Spain." Jade glared at her uncle lucky he got to get away from cranky pants here.

"Take armor with you might help with demon!" Uncle declared shoving the armor into Jackie's arms.

"But Uncle I thought you needed to study the magic of the armor?"

"How can I do that if you have it!" Uncle cried making Jackie sigh.

"Alright Uncle I will call when I find out what demon it is for the chi spell." Jackie conceded just wanting to get away from the cranky old man at this point.

* * *

"Hey boss what are we doing here?" Ratso asked as they suddenly made a detour on their way to spain.

" _We are coming for western dragon teeth."_

"Like you Big V?" Finn asked making Shendu growl.

" _Nothing like me these lesser dragons are nowhere near as powerful as my kind they are not of the noble dragons but their teeth can be used as a replacement."_ Shendu said letting out a burst of fire at being compared to this lesser dragons.

"To replace what boss?" Chow asked.

" _To replace the shadowkhan that blasted boy cut off my connection to the shadowkhan!"_ Shendu growled.

"Um boss what boy?" Chow asked exchanging nervous glances with the others even Hak Foo seemed a bit unbalanced by this. "It was the girl remember chan's niece."

" _Not the girl you fool but the boy! He also bears the same mark as the girl but for far longer!"_ Shendu said glaring at them making them hold their hands up in non threatening manner. " _His control over the shadowkhan superseeds my own and he cut off my connection I would have to reforge it with the original source to regain it and there is nothing stopping him from cutting me off once more."_

"So than what are the dragon teeth for?"

" _They are to grow new minions."_

"Wait a minute! if you could make new minions this whole time why rely on the shadowkhan in the first place?" Valmont asked before Shendu took control once more.

" _Because I didn't not have the means to make the warriors from the teeth until recently."_ Shendu pulled out a torn page. " _I managed to grab this from the archive before the boy took it for himself."_

"So than where are we going?" Finn asked swallowing nervously.

" _To my trophy room."_ Shendu smirked as they reached the end of a crypt. Pressing the wall a pathway opened up and a massive chamber was revealed. Shendu let off a burst of fire igniting a series of torches.

"Woah!" Ratso muttered as they saw the giant skeletons that made up the decor of the room.

"Where did you get all these?" Finn asked looking at the dozens of skeletons.

" _I told you this is my trophy room where I placed my prey once I had killed them."_ they looked at the massive skeletons in shock they knew Shendu was powerful but some of these things were the size of small buildings. Easily triple the size of his dragon form. Shendu glared at them. " _What are you fools doing starting gathering the teeth!"_ he ordered and the four goons scrambled to gather as many teeth as they could. After each of them had gathered a dozen or so teeth he ordered them to place them in center of a circle he had drawn using blood, where he got the blood none of them wanted to know. Shendu raised his hands and fire sprang into existence from the circle and he began to chant in chinese. "Arise." he finished and slowly fists punched their way out of the ground skeletal hands pulling the rest of their bodies out they were dressed in a manner similar to that guy Lo Pei they had met when searching for the rat talisman. Shendu smirked as he watched over fifty warriors rise out of the ground and stand at attention.

He turned to the enforcers. " _Now we go to Spain."_

* * *

Jackie followed the enforces through Spain listening in on their conversation. " _...will be famous for the rise of Dai Gui the earth demon!"_ Shendu declared.

Jackie pulled out his phone and dialed Uncle.

"Of course don't worry Uncle will get right on it." Jade said before hanging up the phone. She calmly walked out of the room only to rush back in with the large gong uncle had in the shop. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she cried as Uncle remained in his deep sleep.

"Don't worry." Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I may not be as good as him but I'm sure me and Tohru can make the spell so long as we know the ingredient of the immortal who sealed away Dai Gui."

"Right!" She ran out of the room again she rushed back in holding a rock. "I'll use the sheep talisman to go to uncle in his dreams and ask for the ingredient while you to make the potion."

"The bloody hell is a talisman." Harry asked confused.

"Fragments of power from the demon sorcerer Shendu." Harry scoffed.

"Not a chance that thing is filled with nature magic he must of stolen the power but it isn't his."

"Anyway catch me!" she said activating the talisman. Tohru caught the tiny girl just as her spirit left her body.

"Place her on the couch we need this spell done fast." Tohru nodded and got to work.

Shendu saw the boy show up with the chi spell and snarled. "Dragon warriors arise!" he commanded and from the ground burst his dragon teeth grown fighters. "Attack!" He ordered.

"Shite!" Harry exclaimed as the warriors attacked him. "Shadowkhan!" he called summoning forth his own warriors.

"Arise!" Shendu ordered once more but this time the creature that rose was a lot bigger, the size of warrior was proportional to the teeth and this was easily twice the size of Tohru!

"Get the spell to Jackie I got ugly and the skeleton!" Harry grabbed a katana from one of his shadowkhan jumped at the creature.

It batted aside a group of his shadowkhan with ease before slamming it's fist where he was standing a moment before. Harry jumped on the arm of creature before slicing into it's bone making it growl.

Waving it's arm around to throw him off Harry landed next to Jade. "What's taking you so long get rid of that thing." He said pointing at the earth demon which was fighting Jackie.

"It's not working!" She cried frustrated plucking another hair and placing it on the flower.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks as he sliced off the arm of the giant Skeleton breaking his sword in the process.

"Using the ingredient hair of you!"

"Yu is Japanese for hot water!" Harry shouted.

"Wool!" Jade suddenly exclaimed snapping her fingers. "thank you Uncle." She said pulling a strand from his vest. He always said sheep's wool was great for magic but personally she always thought he just liked to wear it and didn't want to admit it. As soon as she touched the sheep's wool to the flower the flower began to glow. She blasted the demon in the chest and smirked.

"Here comes my favorite part." She mockingly copied the demon as he called out no and tried to resist the pull of the portal.

Harry raised an eyebrow as the giant he was fighting was crushed by Dai Gui as he was dragged back to the portal.

As the portal closed uncle woke up. "Uncle how are you feeling?" Jackie asked seeing his uncle was finally awake.

"Very well rested why?" Uncle then noticed the change in scenery. "Iya!" He exclaimed. "Where is Uncle?!"

"Spain."

"Why is Uncle in Spain?!"

"We had to fight the earth demon dai gui." Harry said walking up the broken remnants of the katana in his hand.

"Than why are we standing around! Uncle must make chi spell!"

"Actually Jade and Tohru already made the spell and banished the demon." Jackie said giving Jade a look between pride and exasperation.

"Really?" Uncle asked before nodding at both of them in pride. "You two will make good chi wizards." Then his smile vanished. "But first get Uncle home!"

* * *

 **Dark Serpent Cat: for your first question wait that will be answered in time. Second question the same. Third maybe.**


	5. A Demon's Tail

What's up with the flower?" Harry asked when he saw Jade with a yellow Lotus flower in her hair.

"What can't a girl like flowers." she said sounding insulted.

"Try the other one." Harry suggested giving her a look making her sigh.

"Alright I noticed when we were fighting Dai Gui that even without the hair of ewe the chi spell still packs enough of a punch to send him flying backwards." she admitted. "So I made another and brought it with me on the mission hoping to get a chance to use it."

"Okay."

"Okay?" she seemed surprised. "Aren't you going to tell me it's too dangerous, I should tell Uncle and shouldn't play with magic?"

"I don't think I can judge I use dark magic you're using anti demon magic." Jade smiled it was nice to not be lecture about magic for once.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom so I'll be right back." she said running off and Harry went to go find Jackie.

Five minutes later he found them just in time to see the demon flying off while spells were being hurled at it. "Damn!" one of the magical cops said sighing and falling to one knee. "You guys fight those things all the time?" he asked looking at the normal no-majs.

"Yeah pretty often." Captain Black nodded and the auror felt his respect for them jump up a couple notches. When he had been assigned to the division full of muggles who knew about magic. He expected to find a bunch of headless chickens running desperate for help but they actually seemed to have it well in hand. Good response times able to find the demons before they were released and seal them away without too much destruction, honestly they had mission against far less dangerous things than demons result in far more collateral damage.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked walking up.

"Demon got away but we got his tail!" Jade turned to Jackie. "Can I keep it?"

"No." Jackie answered immediately on instinct, before elaborating. "Uncle needs to study it he might be able to track the demon with the tail."

"Correct." Uncle nodded. "But I will need time." he turned to the aurors. "Well what are you waiting for take it to my shop!" he ordered and the aurors scrambled to follow his orders, the old man scared them.

Harry looked at his watch and yawned it was set for british time so he could keep track of time there when he was here. "I gotta get home, it's late." as he vanished into the shadows Jade called out.

"Wait Harry I wanted to... ask if you would go to the dance with me." she finished sadly.

* * *

Jade kicked a rock as she walked into school. "Hey Jade get attacked by any ninjas?" Drew asked making Jade frown.

"I told you the ninjas are good now."

"Oh of course how could I forget." Drew said drawing laughs from the surrounding students. "They are controlled by your 'friend Harry' right." Drew said making quotation marks for friend.

"Yeah so." she said a little defensively.

"It's just he doesn't seemed to go to school here." Drew pointed out.

"What's your point?" Jade asked through gritted teeth.

"I think you made him up because you have no friends."

"I DID NOT!" Jade exclaimed, she could deal with not being believed about magic, from what she had learned the magicals went out of their way to make sure they were hidden and to be honest the only reason she continued to try and convince them of the truth was because she didn't like being called a liar. But for him to claim she made up Harry because she had no friends. "Just because you haven't met him doesn't mean he isn't real! I haven't met your mom how do I know she is real!" she said angrily.

"Of course his mom is real who do think he is going to take to the dance?" a boy asked walking up the kids all erupted into laughs as Drew flushed in embarrassment.

As the students all went off to class Jade hanged behind. "Thanks for that. I'm Jade by the way." she said holding out her hand.

"Seymour." he returned shaking it. On the inside Hsi Wu seethed he needed this girl's help to regain his tail but the thought of needing a human's help made his skin crawl. He saw the flower in her hair and held in a scowl, he wonder why the girl even bothered with it. It wasn't like it could banish him. But a closer inspection revealed it had been modified to attack the target rather than seal them away. He could respect that always carrying a weapon on you at all times and hiding in plain sight. He smirked but it seemed she couldn't see an enemy when they were right in front of her.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked making him come up with a quick excuse.

"Just imagining Drew dancing with his mom." Jade let out a loud laugh at that.

"Yeah I can see it now, 'mommy would you like to dance?'" Jade said with a snort. The one minute bell rang and Jade took off. "I got to get to class." she called running off.

She arrived in class just in time to avoid being late. "Cutting it a little close Miss Chan." Mrs. Mathews said as Jade quickly got into her seat. "Anyway class we have a new student joining our class today." she turned to the door and Seymour walked in. it was child's play to use his magic to make the teachers and students think he was a member of the school, both would have vague memories of him being in their class until he was transferred for whatever reason to this class. He grabbed the room number from Jade's mind something that was made much harder than it should have been with that damn flower in her hair. It's anti-demon magic even if not meant for him was disrupting his powers when he tried to use them on her. he could of course get past it, but given that he was currently in hiding he was limited to what he could do.

"Hi my name is Seymour Jahoositz I am from class 4-C." he said introducing himself or rather his persona.

* * *

Throughout the day he slowly became friends with Jade being interested in the enough of the same things that they got along but not so many that she got suspicious. He didn't dare mess with her mind not only would the constant presence of anti demon magic around her disrupt the spell and cause it to fall apart, but her uncle was a powerful Chi Wizard, no doubt he would notice that she wasn't in control of her own actions. Besides the damn protections around the shop would dispel any magic controlling her and she had to willing invite him in to get past those. Mind control sadly did not count as willing.

He let out a laugh as Jade recounted the story of one of his brothers' defeat, he didn't even need to fake the laugh it was amusing to hear of their humiliating defeat. "So your uncle was really locked up until that captain guy could get him out?"

"Yeah lucky for the prisoners Jackie was in solitary otherwise he would have opened a can of butt whoop on them." he didn't doubt it, being able to outsmart and outmatch his siblings meant common mortals would be child's play for him.

He held in a sneer as he put on the necklace Jade gave him but found it ironic that she didn't realize how right she was he was definitely Yin.

A young boy rounded the corner and Hsi Wu noticed that despite seemingly just coming around from the corner he had actually used some form of demonic transportation, it felt like those strange shadow creatures Shendu always used. "Hey Jade." the boy said and Jade waved back.

"Hey Harry haven't seen you in few days." she said and he rubbed the back of his head before apologizing.

"Sorry had this stupid project in science and then my relatives had some important big wig coming over so I couldn't leave for a few days." it was only then he noticed Hsi Wu or rather Seymour. "Nice to meet you I'm Harry."

Seymour smiled. "Nice to meet you I'm Seymour." he noticed how close they were and decided to sow some chaos. "So you're the guy who can control ninjas?"

Harry looked at Jade in surprise. "You told him!" he exclaimed.

"Not him specifically I tell everyone at school about what happens."

"That's even worse." he sighed did she have no understanding of the word secret.

"Hey it's better than constantly lying, she tells the truth even if no one believes her." Jade beamed and Harry scowled, it was only then Harry noticed the necklaces. Seymour held in a smirk no need to tip the boy off. "Like it Jade got them talking about how we a lot alike two halfs of the same coin."

"I have to go." Harry said sullenly turning the corner again and vanishing into the shadows. Seymour smirked unseen by Jade before turning back to Jade.

"Is something wrong?" he asked noticing her frown.

"Nothing I don't see why he is so angry, why is he the only one who can tell people about his powers." he told Uncle and Jackie about his powers without even knowing them what made Seymour any different.

Suddenly the shop door opened and Hsi Wu saw his tail emerge at first he was overjoyed finally he would have his tail back but then he notice the spell on his tail. "Chi-spell." he growled pulling the backpack off his back just as the tail flew at him and catching it.

"Ah Hsi Wu!" Uncle exclaimed before telling Jackie slightly smug. "I told you I did not like him!"

Jade backed up in disbelieve. "Your-you're-"

"A demon?" he asked as his face morphed back to normal. "Still want to go to the dance with me?" he asked grabbing her arm.

"Not!" Jade said in horror only previous experience with demons let her keep her cool. Hsi Wu threw her to the side and took off heading straight for Uncle. "Back off!" Jade called pulling the flower out of her hair and blasting Hsi Wu with it's magic.

He tumbled through the air for a moment before righting himself. Hsi Wu hissed at the girl she had potent light magic that was for sure! He dodged another blast before swooping down and grabbing her uncle and taking off into the air.

"UNCLE!" the family called as their uncle was dragged off.

* * *

Hsi Wu paced as he waited for his brother and his minions to return with the spell books he needed to remove the enchantment from his tail. He turned as he felt his brother approach. "Do you have the books?" He asked and the big one pulled up a sack of books.

"Right here boss." He grunted as he placed the books on top of the water tower.

He turned to the chi wizard. "Now the spell!" He demanded, he saw the wizard trying to come up with an excuse to delay even further. "Or perhaps I should pay that niece of yours a visit I'm sure she would be so disappointed if I missed our dance." He said looking at his claws.

"You will not touch her!" Jackie flew in and grabbed him by the wings pulling down. The demon stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance it was difficult to move without his tail. How humans did it he had no idea.

"Take him!" He ordered and watched as Chan battled the enforcers and his brother.

He get something tug at his neck and looked down to see the necklace Jade gave him being pulled away. "Tracking spell!" He exclaimed feeling slightly impressed using the other half of the necklace to track him not bad. He growled when saw what the tracking device was. "Talismans." He growled shendu's talismans were more trouble than they were worth.

He ducked out of the way of a blast from the lotus flower. Jade swept by him and snatched the bag holding his tail. He snarled. "You want to Challenge me in the sky? Fine!" He took off after once more cursing his hindered state if he had his full power the girl would have been able to keep up talisman or not.

The girl let of a barrage of blasts and he weaved between them, she was a small child how much chi did she have! He smirked when she stopped firing and slowed down finally she was running low.

Jade turned and threw the backpack at him making Hsi Wu smirk. Only to pale when she blasted the bag open with her lotus flower releasing the tail. With the spell still attached! He halted and tried to flee before the tail managed to reattach he was to slow the tail reattached itself and Jackie began to play the flute.

The portal opened up behind him and he tried to resist its pull as a last ditch effort he became Seymour once more. "Jade help!" He exclaimed, smirking as she reached out to him.

"This is mine." She said tearing the necklace off and the portal took him.

* * *

Jade looked down at the necklace in her hand. She was so stupid, she thought finally another kid from school believed her but of course it was a demon.

"What is wrong Jade?" Tohru asked as once more they did laundry.

"I was so stupid." She muttered. "You were right we were like good and evil." she said remembering when he made the comparison.

"He has had centuries of experience tricking mortals Jade, do not feel bad."

"I should have known of course the only person who would believe me would be a demon."

"Oh what of Harry?"

"That's different." she said shaking her head. "He already knew about magic." she frowned. "Besides he always leaving in the middle of stuff and always making up excuses for why he can't meet up with the kids from school and show that he is real." she grumbled remembering all the times they would be doing something and he would suddenly leave and more recently all the times the kids at school teased her about Harry being imaginary.

"Do you consider it from his point of view Jade?" Tohru asked and Jade scowled.

"What that he doesn't want to seen with me?" Jade asked slightly bitter, a small part of feeling like that if she and Harry hung out more she wouldn't have been fooled.

"Tell me what time is it right now?"

"Seven O'clock why?" Jade asked taking a glance at the clock on the wall.

"Right now it is four A.M in britain, meaning that when ever he comes over to hang out for a few hours he is most likely getting at most three hours of sleep a night."  
"So when I think he is bailing he is really leaving so he can get some sleep." Jade looked down feeling ashamed. "But why?"

"For the same reason you enjoy spending time with him." Tohru answered. "Someone else your age who knows about magic and wants a friend."

Jade looked down at the necklace in her hand again and changed her mind about throwing it out. "Thanks Tohru." Jade said jumping down from the counter and giving him a hug before rushing out of the room.

Tohru smiled as Jade ran off. "To be young again." he muttered as he got back to the laundry.

* * *

Jade tapped her foot as she waited for Harry to answer the phone, she had been given the number in case of an emergency. "Hello?" came voice on the other end a woman by the sound of it. "Dursley residence Petunia speaking."

"Hi is Harry there?" she asked before adding. "I'm a friend from school."

The woman hesitated for a second before calling out. "Harry a friend from school is calling!" there was a slight jump in her voice as she called out to Harry.

There was the sound of thudding in the background as Harry came down the stairs. "Hello?" he answered sounding confused. No doubt wondering who was calling given that he had told her he didn't have friends in school.

"Hey Harry it's Jade."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What no I just wanted to apologize about earlier turns out Seymour was a demon."

"Oh do you need my help to get rid of him?"

"No we dealt with him I was just wondering if you could come to this dance we are having at school Saturday. I feel bad about earlier so I thought maybe we could hang out?"

Harry was silent for a moment and Jade got nervous was he still mad about earlier? "Sure what time should I be there?"

"Around six." she said cheerfully. "See you later." she said before hanging up.

* * *

It was six thirty and Jade was looking around nervously. "So Jade where's your friend?" Marybeth asked as she saw Jade standing all alone.

"He's-"

"Right here." the girl as well as her entourage seemed surprised when Harry stepped into the gym that was being used as a dance floor from seemingly nowhere dressed in nice clothing nothing to elaborate but enough to tell he had dressed for the occasion rather than just throwing the first thing he saw on.

Only Jade noticed that he had literally come from nowhere or rather he had come straight out of the shadows. "Hi Harry Potter." he said introducing himself.

The girl seemed stunned into silence. "You know about Harry Marybeth I told everyone about him." Jade said with a smirk before grabbed his hand and walked off. "That was great." she paused for a moment and shifted embarrassed. "Thanks for coming." she said before reaching into her pocket. "I got this for Seymour but I think it suits you better." She handed Harry the yin half of the necklace.

"So what light and dark?" he asked with a grin.

Jade flushed. "Or good and evil." she returned.

"Oh you're definitely the evil one." Harry said making her scoff.

"You summon demons!"

"Yeah but you probably already have plans to take over the world."

"Well now you know to much."

* * *

 **Done I had like ten words to add and it took me like seven hours to do so. also reason I gave Jade the chi spell so she can fight is because I dont want her to be useless baggage that harry constantly has to save and become some damsel trope. that is not who jade is so I gave her some powers dont like it dont read. lastly any catch the reference to latter in the series. if someone can guess what episode I hinted at I will give you a cyber cookie.**


	6. Finding The Lost City

**Arsenal fiction actually no they may say that but they decided to run on comic book time where no matter how long events take it is still the same year and stuff like that. For example jade is twelve at the start of series and the end.**

* * *

Things had been pretty quiet for some time now Jade had been pretty bummed out when Jackie and uncle couldn't make it to her play but Harry and Tohru came instead, thus she was happy though she had kicked Jackie in the shin when he tried to skip out on the next school related activity. Threatening to grab the talisman if he didn't come and knowing Jade that was not an idle threat.

Than Jackie had forced Jade to become a girl scout much to Harry's amusement. His laughter had not been helped when she came around with her fellow girl scouts to try and threaten Jackie into letting her quit by threatening to make him come along on a camping trip which had then backfire as he had been perfectly happy to along for the weekend and have a normal trip. Jade tried to drag Harry along but he vanished before she could trick and or coerce him into joining them. Turns out they did have fun as Jade told him they had run into another treasure hunter who had tried to steal a magic necklace Jackie found.

Next they ended finding a near extinct species of Yeti of whom Jade named Dwayne, later the aurors came and revealed they were still around and he wasn't the last of his kind before transporting him to the magical creature preserve where he could live with others of his kind. Jade had been conflicted on that on one hand he got live with his own kind but on the other he was forced to live in captivity instead of being able to roam free. The aurors allayed those concerns by showing the difference between a magical zoo and a no-maj one. While on the outside they had the same amount of space through use of massive expansion charms which were made easier by the fact the whole area was stationary rather than moving allowing them to let each individual habitat hold around ten miles of space with charms to redirect animals back towards the center without letting them realized they were being corralled.

Then there was an attempt to dry out the Ganges river to gain the various treasures that had been lost at the bottom, along the way they had met the greatest Legilimens in the world a man who could even read Harry's mind despite the various protections he had in his head, he read Harry's mind with ease and was even able to read Uncle's without him even being there in person. They managed to stop the spell from being activated by grabbing it at the last second though Jade was not happy about having to trek through the sewers to find the item.

Next the two of them had snuck in to see a visiting child king who had admitted being royalty was not all it was cracked up to be, saying that he had no friends as everyone was so formal around him and there were all these stupid rules he had to follow. That he could never say what he thought as the king is supposed to look after his own people thus a single wrong word could mean war. One of his entourage tried to have him kidnapped so he could make a fortune and live it rich rather than serving a spoiled brat as he put it. They had originally assumed it was his personal bodyguard but it later turned out to be his eldest advisor who had tried to kill both him and his parents so he could take control of the country but because of the young royal suddenly falling ill he managed to avoid death and he had to wait a while before he could try again else everyone would be suspicious, the perfect time had come when he came to america.

Now they were after Shendu and the dark hand before they managed to free the last demon though judging from the large blue demonic looking creature Jackie was chasing something told him they had failed.

Suddenly a bus slammed into the demon causing her to explode in a shower of water. "Huh what do you know bus beats demon." Harry noted but Jackie shook his head.

"I don't think it is that simple Harry!" he exclaimed realizing who he was talking to, he sighed. "Jade is right behind me isn't she?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Hi Jackie, looks like that chi spell isn't needed." Jackie sighed why did he even bother.

"No she is still there just dispersed." Harry said as instead of fading her magic seemed to get stronger.

The water began to consolidate into a single form once more. "Uncle chi spell!" Jackie yelled making the old man hold his blowfish over the gourd, the symbol of the immortal who sealed away Bai Tza.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao~! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao~! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao~!" Uncle chanted quickly making the gourd begin to glow.

"No!" Bai Tza exclaimed tossing a condensed ball of water it slapped the gourd right out of Uncle's hand.

"Hey hands off!" Jade exclaimed. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" she exclaimed much to the shock of the demon not expecting the child to know magic. The blast destroyed the top half of her body making her growl in anger as she reformed.

"You dare."

"Yeah so?" Jade asked smirking and putting a hand on her hip and twirling her flower with her other. "Whatcha going to do about it?"

The demon snarled and threw several waves of water at jade which cut through several cars and lampposts like they were nothing. "Oh that!" she exclaimed before feeling something grab her ankles and pull her down it felt like falling into an oily pool it took her a second to realize she was being pulled through the shadows, She emerged and found herself next to Harry. "I had that." she insisted.

"Yeah I'm su- watch out!" he called pulling Jade down.

"Hey!" Jade exclaimed before blasting Bai Tza again who just batted the attack aside with minimal effort this time. "Dang it!" she said kicking the ground.

Jackie rushed Bai Tza with the gourd and Bai Tza acted fast with speed that was blinding to everyone even Harry she swooped up behind Jade and grabbed her. "No one move or else the girl gets it." Jackie froze at seeing his niece in the hands of a demon.

"Let her go!" Jackie yelled.

"No I don't think I will she will make an amazing ser- AAAHHH!" she cried out in agony as her attempt to enthrall the girl into her service burn her very being, as someone who could turn into water pain was a foreign concept. "Blasted Brat!" Bai Tza yelled throwing Jade away Tohru moved quickly and caught her.

Before Jackie could use the Gourd Bai Tza began to flee and the others gave chase. It seemed whatever happen when she tried to control Jade had an effect on her as she had trouble moving anywhere near as fast as she had when she grabbed Jade.

Harry ran after the demon at superhuman speeds keeping just within range of the demon. "Stop!" he ordered swinging his sword at the demon's tail. "Damn it I said stop." he stabbed at the tail but Bai Tza shifted it out of the way causing him to instead stab her shadow. To their surprise she did grind to a halt.

"Release me!" the demon ordered as she pulled against the magic that was holding her. Bai Tza hissed and pulled with her great mystical might. The boy was powerful no doubt but she wasn't a demon sorceress for nothing. She broke the magic holding her and dived into the nearest drain to escape just as Jackie caught up with them.

"Where is Bai Tza?" he asked as Harry got to his feet, Jackie looked around before spotting the puddle of water by the drain. It didn't take a genius to realize she escaped. "We must find her fast." he said a tone of worry the other demons were easy to track they left a massive amount of destruction in their wake and were clearly visible. Bai Tza was neither she could vanish into the oceans and never be found.

When they came back. "Jackie did you stop Bai Tza?" he asked as Tohru pulled him out of the side car he had been stuck in.

"No she managed to escape." Jackie said and uncle slapped Jackie on the head with two fingers.

"Iya!" Uncle exclaimed. "We must hurry and find her or else she will drown the world beneath the ocean and no chi spell will be able to stop her."

Harry looked at his sword curiously how did he pin down Bai Tza like that? He didn't stab her tail but she acted like he had. Yet it had gone both ways when she broke free it was like someone had yanked him forward. He knew there was far more to his magic than what he knew now but he hadn't read of any magic like that.

Jade waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello~" she called. "Anyone home?"

"Hmm? You say something Jade?" He asked making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah I was wondering what time you had to be back in Britain?"

"I going to stay and help." He told her. "What my grades are good enough plus you need my help to stop Bai Tza she is smarter than her siblings."

"You should be at home." Jackie told him. "You two are children not superheroes."

"Right like I didn't save uncle from being a relic? Please you need me." Jade said and Jackie sighed he didn't what else he was expecting.

* * *

"We need to do research!" Uncle exclaimed. "We must stop her from finding her lost city or else no chi spell will work!"

"Atlantis!" Jade exclaimed her eyes lighting up. "No way! We are looking for Atlantis!" She exclaimed overjoyed.

"City has been lost for long time, not even merfolk know where city is."

"Wait mermaids are real?" Jade asked and one of the auror who had been assigned to help Uncle research nodded.

"Yeah but think less aquaman and more creatures of the deep." He told her. "They have vaguely humanoid bodies but they also have their own society and they went out of their way to erase any mention of Atlantis from the world."

Why would they want to do that?!" Jade asked horrified by the very idea.

"This was not some lost advanced civilization but the remains of a demonic empire." Harry told her making her frown.

"So do we have any idea of where Atlantis might be?"

"Plenty of people assume it is in the Bermuda Triangle there are traces of demonic magic all over the area and the ICW has wizards constantly patrolling the area as do the merfolk."

"Can we get in?" Jackie asked.

The auror frowned. "I don't know the area is heavily monitored and they have some of the strictest magic laws in the world."

"Do you want Bai Tza to take over world?" Uncle asked the auror barely had time to shake his head before Uncle walked him on the head. "Than you need to get uncle into Bermuda Triangle!" He exclaimed.

The auror nodded and quickly rushed out of the shop before apparating away most likely to take to his superiors.

Uncle then turned to the others. "Now time to help uncle with research." He told them gesturing to several piles of books each as tall as Jade.

Harry and Jade groaned as they sat down and picked up a book.


	7. Helping An Old Enemy

While the aurors were off trying to get permission to enter the Bermuda Triangle from their superiors the rest of team were searched through the books looking for any hint of the location of Atlantis but the merfolk were through in erasing any and all mention of it's location. The fact that it was hidden by magic didn't help in the slightest.

The bell rang and Uncle called. "Please come back later shop closed."

"Now come on Chan, surely you are willing to talk to an old friend." came the voice of Valmont as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Shendu!" Jackie called getting into a defensive stance.

"No." Valmont whispered his cool demeanor collapsing as he feared Shendu's awakening. "You will wake him though if you yell." he said worry in his eyes.

"No we won't the soul does not work like that." Harry said rolling his eyes as he looked down at his book flipping through the pages.

Valmont sighed in relief upon hearing that, then to everyone's surprise he fell to his knees. "Please help me?!" he begged.

"What!" Jade exclaimed in disbelief. "Why should we help you?"

"Because removing Shendu from me will mean that you can trap him in stone once more." he tried they didn't want a rogue demon spirit running loose right.

"Deal with Shendu later, right now must do research." Uncle said before addressing his apprentice. "Tohru remove him from shop."

"With pleasure sensei." Tohru said stepping forward with an eager smile on his face.

"Wait come on now Tohru old chum surely we can work something out." Valmont turned to Jackie. "Chan I'll tell you where our base is. It's the blue bird cannery down by the docks." he blurted out desperately for help.

"Leave Valmont."Jackie said turning his attention away from the leader of the dark hand.

"Please Chan!" he begged before he tripped over a book. He looked at the cover and tried one last desperate attempt. "I know where Bai Tza is!" he cried making Tohru stop.

"Sensei?" Tohru asked looking at his teacher.

Uncle seemed pensive before he waved his hand dismissively. "Already know lost city is located in Bermuda Triangle, nothing more he can tell us." Uncle dismissed with a wave. He doubted Bai Tza told them exactly where she was going and Shendu certainly would not have had asked having been there before.

Instead of being nervous or starting to beg again Valmont began to chuckle. "Not even close." He laughed with a smirk as Uncle frowned.

"What do you mean?" Uncle asked eyes narrow.

"I saw some of Shendu's memories of the lost city and it most certainly was not in the Bermuda Triangle." he said smugly.

Uncle peered at him before frowning, he was very confident that he knew something they didn't. "Where is Bai Tza?" he asked reluctantly.

"Ah ah ah." Valmont said wagging his finger, his confidence back now that the odds were in his favor once more. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

"Iya!" Uncle exclaimed in anger grabbing the out of date phone on the table and dialing a number. "Uncle needs help to find spell!" He shouted before slamming the phone.

Five minutes later they heard several loud cracks and Valmont looked around worried. "What was that?" He asked panic rising in his tone. Were they under attack? He had to get out of here.

"What did you need us for Uncle?" asked a woman stepping into the shop. For a moment his attire confused them until he realized they were dressed similar to how Shendu made him dress when he was in control of his body. That meant these were sorcerers, dear God first dragons then demons and now sorcerers! After all this was done he was going back to being a regular crime boss. Forget what power the talismans could give him, his life had been almost perfect before all of this. He didn't know why he let that damn dragon talk him into helping him find the talismans, honestly what was he thinking? That dragon would have taken over the entire world and all the gold in the world would have been worthless.

"I need you to prepare chi spell for Bai Tza and the rest help me find exorcism spell for dark spirit."

"What class of spirit?" asked the woman that seemed to be in charge.

Uncle paused to consider it. "eight." he decided. "But at full power in the flesh easily a class ten." he warned.

"What on earth are you talking about how will this rid me of shendu!" Valmont demanded to know.

"Shendu!" one of the sorcerers exclaimed looking at the others. "You mean he harbors one of the spirits of one of the eight demon sorcerers!"

"Yes and I would be very much pleased if you would get him out of me!"

"We are going to need some heavy duty stuff for this." one of them said before turning to their leader and Uncle. "Are we trying to just remove the spirit or trap it as well?"

"Hmmm." uncle hummed walking up to a very old looking text. "We are going to trap him, according to text so long as he does not have a vessel his demon portal will remain open for any to use."

"And if we trap him we can block that little loophole?"

"With correct preparation yes."

"Alright then, Trip and Fell go back to base and get me the massacre purging kit."

"Trip and Fell?" Harry questioned with a laugh and Jade giggled too.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." Trip said rolling her eyes. "As unspeakables our real names have to be secret so our code names are given by our fellow unspeakables and I ended tripping a lot when I first started."

"But boss are you sure we need a massacre purging kit?"

"This is a class eight possibly nine level spirit better safe than sorry." she said she saw the look of confusion the other had and elaborated. "Massacre purging is for places where a massive amount of death happened. It is normally meant to be used on hundreds of level 2-3 spirits but I think Shendu is worthy of the honor as well."

"Good." Uncle nodded as he finished making what looked like a bowl of ink. In a swift motion he drew a Chinese symbol on Valmont's forehead. "There that shall keep Shendu asleep till I can make spirit removal spell."

"And while you do that we will get to work on Bai Tza's banishment. So where is she?" the lady in charge asked turning to Valmont.

"Who the bloody hell are you!?" Valmont shouted finally. "I don't know you and my deal is with Chan!"

"I am Mary Poppins and in that case we shall abide by wizarding law and throw you straight into maximum security prison for consorting with demons and trust me however bad you think your prisons are wizarding ones are worse." she said with a smirk making Valmont pale.

"No! No! That will not be necessary I am the victim here!" he shouted in fear. "She is just off the coast of Japan if you give me a map I can give you a rough idea!"

"Are you seriously called Mary Poppins?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"I fell off a cliff and used an enchanted umbrella to stop my fall." she said with a smirk. "Beside don't I just scream motherly to you."

"More like make kids scream for mummy." Valmont muttered.

* * *

Bai Tza entered her sunken city to find it not in ruins as she expected. "What is this?" She asked looking around at the changes. Nothing too great but enough to make it clear people had been living here. "Who dares defile my city!" she hissed and slowly various sea creatures began to emerge from the buildings.

As soon as they saw her they began to mutter and point then as one they all bowed low. One of them dressed in finer clothing than the rest rose and began to speak. "My great empress Bai Tza. We knew you would return to us!" he declared. "We banished the traitors from your city and took it back in your name!" he finished with a bow.

"Well done." she said giving a genuine compliment. It was good to know some of her servants remained loyal.

"Has the time come my empress?" he asked still bowing. "Will we finally sink to the world beneath the sea and take it all in your name?" she had no idea where they got the idea that she was going to sink all the land in the world. but with all her siblings sealed away, it wasn't like there was anyone to stop her. Yes! She would take the world she knew her siblings would do the same.

"Of course now is the perfect time." She declared and the creatures beneath her cheered.

"This way my lady." The leader said guiding her into a large ornate temple with her image all around it in the form of various statues and pictures. As they entered the entire hall was cleared out by several guards.

He walked up to one of the statues and twisted her head and moved the tentacles causing a secret passage to open. "I am sorry my lady but that was the only way to make sure none found this chamber as it is forbidden to touch the statues." she frowned but nodded as she entered the tunnel she cast several spells to make sure this wasn't a trap. They may have claimed to be her loyal followers but she was so foolish as to take them at face value.

They exited into a small room with what appeared to be a map of the world, expect there were several lines across it she did not recognize that did not seem to follow any pattern. "What are this lines?" she asked peering down at the map.

"This my lady is the plan we have devised to sink the surface world, over the centuries we have tracked and located all the major fault lines in the world. If you were to set off any three of these it would set off a chain of events that would drown the world."

Bai Tza felt a smirk overcome her face. "Good well done." she said this world would be hers and nothing could stop her. "You shall be well rewarded for this. We strike in the morning starting with…" she looked down at the maps and found the nearest one as well as in her mind the most well protected. "San Francisco." she declared.

* * *

"Bai Tza is in the city!" one of the men shouted running up to captain Black.

"What! Where?!" Black demanded feeling dread what was she doing in the city.

"She is going towards the subway several people have posted videos of her online apparently they think this is some kind of weird parade."

"What do you mean?!" he exclaimed.

"She is surrounded by several merfolk who are somehow walking on land."

"Shit those are Adaro! I didn't even know they were still around." one of the aurors cursed.

"Move Now!" Captain Black ordered and his men rushed to their various means of transportation. Which he couldn't believe actually included broom stick.

As he jumped into one of section 13's vans he pulled out his phone. "Jackie we got her! she is in the city headed towards the subway system. We don't know what she is planning so you better hurry with that chi spell."

* * *

"I know what Bai Tza is planning." Uncle stated with a frown. "Many years ago one Adaro declared that their goddess would return and drown the world. Clearly since none of her siblings can stop her she is planning on doing so." it hadn't been a real prophecy just the ramblings of a religious zealot, like those strange men on street who told Uncle to become one of them or else. But it seemed Bai Tza liked the idea enough that she decided to follow through with it.

"We need to go now!" Jackie said jumping up and moving towards the door.

"Iya!" Uncle called smacking his nephew with two fingers on the forehead. "We need to know where she is going to perform the ritual first!"

"I am guessing mid town that is where the San Francisco fault line is closest to the surface."

"We must hurry!" Jackie shouted rushing out the door with Tohru following behind carrying the ingredients necessary for the banishment ritual.

* * *

 **Done so we will finish Bai Tza next time also I apologize for how long this took but I don't update that much during breaks because for me this is my me time when I sleep play video games and do what I want without worrying about homework or school.**


	8. Battle in the Subway

**Thunder dragon it's good to hear from you again now to be slightly rude I have missed your reviews most of the time you post a 'review' now it is just another challenge. Now i don't mind getting these but I would request you PM them instead as before when you used to review it was an honest review not just challenge. Sorry if I seem rude but it's true.**

 **Now to everyone else who has review first of all what do you mean cannon powers? You mean basic magic from Harry Potter? That will always be in my stories I may twist some of the rules but i have stated many times that i hate it when author throw away all the source materials and call it a crossover like those really stupid highschool AU or Medieval AU I hate those. If they don't have anything related to HP magic than it is not HP. for example turning all of hogwarts into a school for benders not Harry Potter. Turning Hogwarts into a high school with no magic or anything similar not Harry Potter. Sorry it's just so many crossovers are just let's take away all their powers and make them students. Or lords and peasants in some medieval kingdom.**

* * *

"We must hurry!" Uncle exclaimed rushing through his shop. Grabbing various ingredients and tossing them haphazardly in a bag. "Jackie go!"

"But Uncle we need the banishing spell." Jackie reminded him but uncle merely pointed towards Tohru.

"Tohru can perform spell." he stated simply as he continued to hurry around his shop grabbing ingredients. "I must devise counter spell incase Bai Tza succeeds in making spell to drown city."

Tohru swallowed nervously. "But sensei I'm not sure if I can-"

"Tohru!" Uncle interrupted. "You managed to seal away Dai Gui without me you are ready." He told his apprentice with a small smile before asking. "Now do you want demon to drown city? No? Then get moving!" He hollered making his apprentice and nephew jump into action.

* * *

Jackie rushed through the streets with a sense of urgency, they had to move fast Uncle said it would take some time for even a demon of Bai Tza's caliber to summon enough power to flood a whole city. Suddenly his phone started ringing and he pulled it out and shouted. "Sorry can't talk right now!" Before he could hang up Captain Black's voice came through.

"Jackie wait!" He called. "The demon and her entourage have split into three groups Bai Tza is still making a B line straight for the heart of the city but the other two are heading in the opposite directions north east and south west respectively." Jackie was about to curse but he sighed instead.

"Jade I told you to stay back at the shop." he said turning to the side and from behind a small mailbox Jade emerged with a frown.

"How did you know I was there?" she was sure she was perfectly hidden.

"I saw your shirt when Captain Black called you leaned forward to hear what he said." Jackie said gazing down at his niece in disappoint but not surprise. Would it it kill her to listen to him just for once.

"Rats!" she muttered kicking the sidewalk.

"I'm guessing Harry is here as well." he asked looking around when from Jade's shadow Harry emerged causing several of the aurors to tighten their grips on their wands on instinct even after all this time they still weren't used to his powers, in their line of work things coming out of the shadows were normally trying to kill them.

"She talked me into it." he shrugged but Jade quickly butted in.

"Besides we heard Captain Black you need help!" Jade proclaimed. "And me and Harry are way better than any of these guys!" she declared before glancing at the aurors. "No offence."

Several of them bristled at the insult but could offer no rebuttal; the first time Harry visited section thirteen through shadow magic they had reacted poorly attacking him immediately not that their spells had done any damage they best they did was scuff up his clothing. It did a fair amount of damage to their pride to realize that a duo of barely trained children could likely take them all out with little to no effort.

A part of Jackie badly wanted to tell her to return to uncle's shop but also knew that she wouldn't listen. He sighed and considered his option he could bring Jade with him as he faced Bai Tza but he knew that was where the most danger was with Bai Tza and what were most likely the deadliest of her warriors. Finally he decided. "Go with-" he paused and looked to one of the team leaders with him on this mission.

"Wasabi." he answered without prompting causing Harry and Jade to chuckle wondering where that name came from.

"Go with Wasabi and stay out of his way." he ordered his niece. "And don't try to fight anything." he added seeing Jade's face light up.

Immediately her face fell once more. "Aww but Jackie!"

"No!" he added sternly. He turned to the unspeakables. "Let's go."

"Hope you don't get motion sick easily." one of them said grabbing Tohru and Jackie.

"Oh oh!" Tohru muttered before he vanished in a swirl and loud crack.

Jade winced. "Poor Tohru." she muttered in pity knowing about his motion sickness.

One of the aurors stepped forward and placed her hand on Jade's shoulder. "Stay close." she ordered before they vanished in a crack.

Another one of the auror's moved to grab Harry but he waved them off and sunk into the shadows following Jade.

* * *

They appeared about a block away from the subway station and quickly began to make their way to the underground passage.

Jade heard a gunshot ring out and suddenly several more following. "Stay here-" the auror stopped when she noticed the young Chan had already dashed in the direction of the gunshots. "Damn it!" she swore running after the surprisingly fast girl. "No wonder Chan has such a problem keeping her in line."

In subway a full blown shoot out was going on the city police firing down on the Adaro with little effect. It wasn't so much that the bullets weren't doing any damage as it was the armor they wore made it impossible for any effective shots to get through.

Jade flipped over the railing and landed on top of one of the Adaro knocking him down whirling around she pulled out her lotus flower and blasted the nearest Adaro into the wall of the subway causing the tiles to crack and shatter from the impact.

For a moment everyone stopped just to look at the strange sight that was a tiny slip of a girl taking down two of the Adaro with ease. Shaking off their surprise the fishmen began to attack once more focusing more of their efforts on Jade given they deemed the young magic user more deadly than a few non magical adults.

One of them lunged at her with a strange spear that she twisted around before using as a springboard to reach his head kicking him with enough force to knock him out. She followed up with two blasts from her lotus flower taking another two out as well. She looked around and noticed she was completely surrounded.

She swallowed nervously at the large group of Adaro gazing at her with murder in their eyes. "Hehe you wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is would you?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

One of the adaro lunged for her and she jumped over his blade only to be nearly skewered by anotther's strangely shaped pitchfork. "Ah!" she cried falling to the ground. "Bad day!" she screamed dodging another blow before flipping over one of her attackers and moving to gain some distance or to be more accurate running away.

Turning around and fire a single blast behind her to knock down one of Bai Tza's soldiers she saw several of the aurors having trouble with a few of the fishmen. From the side one of the Adaro came to attack her lunging with a war cry before Jade could react Harry stepped out of her shadow cutting the weapon in half and striking such a strong blow with his sword's hilt to the head of the creature that it's helmet was dented as it fell down unconscious.

Jade smirked as she saw Harry. "Took you long enough." she teased falling into a combat stance next to him as the various warriors of Bai Tza assessed this new threat.

"Well I thought you had it handled you know after all those talisman hunts and demon banishings. You made it sound like you had this in the bag." he returned lifting up his sword into a basic ready stance.

"Oh I don't need any help, I just thought you ran away." she fired back.

"Well I know you were trying to run away just a second ago."

"I was leading them into a trap." she explained and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really hmm seems I have a lot to learn then abo-"

"Enough!" one of the Adaro roared interrupting their banter, "we are the elite guard of the goddess Bai Tza herself we will not be made a mockery of by children!" he growled.

"Oh don't worry you don't need us to be made a mockery of." she said making the same adaro roar in rage and Jade just childishly stuck her tongue out in response.

"Die!" he howled lunging at Jade be she ducked under his spear and delivered a sharp kick to the back of his legs.

"Die? Are you kidding me do you know what Jackie would do to me if I missed school?" she asked the downed and growling adaro as she stepped on his wrist preventing him from getting back up. Seeing their leader get taken down caused the rest of the adaro to snap out of their shock and attack. Dodging the swing of some kind of staff Jade used the leader as a springboard to get behind her attacker and kicking him in the head knocking him into his recovering boss and taking both of them out.

She turned to face the rest of the adaro only to notice they were all on the floor either unconscious or groaning in pain as Harry wiped his blade clean. "Tch! I still beat more than you." she mumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry Jade you still better than them." he said pointing to the aurors who had as a group in total managed to take down about six adaro.  
"Well excuse us for not being walking talking batteries of magic!" one of them responded.

"No." Jade said simply before turning back to Harry. "Come on let's go help out Jackie I'm sure he is doomed without me."

Harry rolled his eyes at the idea of Jackie needing help but nodded placing a hand on Jade's shoulder they sunk into the shadows before anyone could stop them.

Wasabi sighed as the children left. "Alright let's move we are going to help team two." she said before turning to one of her aurors to her left. "I want you to stay behind and make sure they are all properly secured." she said indicating to the downed adaro.

"Got it boss." he nodded before the rest of his team vanished in a series of loud pops.

* * *

Harry and Jade came out of the shadows just a large body went flying past them. The body moved and cough in pain spitting up some blood in the process. "Damn that bitch can hit." the auror muttered trying to get up and fail. A quick glance around revealed all the adaro were down leaving Bai Tza on her own.

"Stay down we got this." Jade said before jumping into action and firing half a dozen blasts of powerful chi.

The blasts slammed into Bai Tza with the force of a train knocking her into and through the wall of the subway. "Wow kid packs a punch." one of the few standing Aurors remaining muttered seeing the little girl do more damage to Bai Tza in five seconds then they had in ten minutes.

"Stop standing around destroy the magic circle!" Mary Poppins ordered causing her men to snap to attention and begin erasing the magical markings while also adding random ones to making it so Bai Tza would would also have figure out which markings were real or fake.

Bai Tza burst from the rubbles hissing with anger. "Who daressss to attack me?!" She hissed in outrage.

"Over here ugly!" Jade called with a smirk on her face.

"YOU!" the demon howled in outrage, seeing the same girl who resisted her mental control. The demon lunged completely blinded by rage.

" _Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!"_ Bai Tza was snapped out her rage by the chanting she stopped right in front of Jade mere her claws mere centimeters from the girl's face to turn on a dime and catching a glimpse of the apprentice of the chi wizard holding a blow fish while chanting.

Bai Tza threw herself towards the nearest drain hoping to once more escape through the sewers. But she was repelled by a spell. Her eyes widened and she looked around in panic they had spelled all the exits to block off any escape reaching out with her magic to find a hole to escape from she felt several different spells all around her cutting off all escape routes except one. The hole the girl blasted the wall it had torn a hole in the magical ward blocking off her exit.

She blew past several different aurors as they tried to stop her their magic harmlessly rolling off her without causing any damage.

" _Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!"_ Just a few feet away. Suddenly a small figure got her way.

"Eat chi fish face!" Jade yelled holding out her flower.

The blast impacted Bai Tza with twice as much force as any blast she had previously used. But at the speed Bai Tza was moving at t the speed Bai Tza was moving it only slowed her down. But it was enough a beam of chi left the gourd and enveloped Bai Tza. "NO!" she cried in fury and outrage she was so close to freedom and now because of that little brat she was going to be imprisoned once more.

"NO!" she cried once more her magic lashed out and wrapped around the nearest person the girl responsible for her defeat. The chi spell which was designed to remove all traces of the demons chi from the world wrapped around the girl as it began to pull the demon back to the place the original banishment portal was formed.

"JADE!" several people called dashing forward to try and grab her.

No one quickier than Harry who reached out grasping Jade's leg and with his inhuman strength and power began to pull against the banishment spell. But as powerful as he was, the banishment spell drew upon the power of the immortal who sealed away the demon and he was no match for Li Tieguai.

Tohru grabbed onto Jade as well as she began to slip away. "PULL!" Jackie ordered as he grabbed onto help. As one all three of them pulled against the invisible hand holding Jade. for a moment it seemed to work right until Jade was yanked out of their grip and pulled towards the demon portal.

"JADE!"

"JACKIE!" the girl cried reaching out for her uncle. Harry lunged forward to grab her hand but just he was about to grab her, she moved out of range their fingertips grazing against each other.

Harry on in disbelief as he best friend was dragged away. "NO!" He cried and for a second anyone looking at his shadow would have his shadow's hand extend and grab onto Jade's own shadow before pulling backwards with great force and finally breaking the spells hold on Jade.

Jade tumbled out of the air Jackie caught her before she hit the ground as Harry stumbled for a moment before Tohru caught him and steadied him. "Are you alright Jade?" Jackie asked his niece as she recovered from her near trip into the demon world.

"Fine, nothing a trip to Moose World won't fix." she said glancing slyly at Jackie who chuckled in amusement at her not at all stealthy attempt to get a trip to the amusement park out of him.

"I'll see what I can do."

One of the adaro who had seen everything that happened felt rage build up inside him. No! They were so close, so close to finally claiming the world and now it was impossible without the goddess.

Centuries of planning, hundreds no thousands of lives sacrificed and these heretics ruined it all. Ignoring the pain he felt he grabbed a spear from the ground whether it was his or one of his brothers he did not know.

With a cry of rage he lunged for the girl responsible, spear poised to tear through her heart. Only Harry saw him move in time to call out in warning. "Jade! Watch out!" He warned but it was too slow the worshiper of Bai Tza was too fast.

"DIE!" he howled in anger.

"JADE!" more than one person cried as the saw the danger about to fall upon her.

She turned just in time to see the Adaro coming down on her with his spear.

The whistling of a weapon filled the air and blood exploded covering the area.

* * *

 **So quick explanation the way I see it the only way a chi spell could have enough power to banish demons as powerful as the eight demon sorcerer who are capable of ripping the moon from orbit is if they drew upon the power of the immortal who originally summoned them.**

 **Sorry this took so long to get out but I will be updating more often now that school has started back up**

 **so please review I enjoy reading the comments.**


	9. Death

**Just to be clear 'blood exploding from the wound' is hyperbole obvious it doesn't explode out the body like in kill bill**

* * *

Harry saw the tip of the spear poised to strike Jade and moved. At record speeds he sunk into his own shadow and erupted Jade's with moments. His sword was wreathed in shadow magic causing the normally blue steel of the shadow kahn's sword to turn a dark purple. He brought his sword up and it easily tore through the spear, too easily. The blade continued on it's path and plunged into the chest of the adaro with superhuman force tearing through the armor with ease. The enchantments that covered it shattering like glass against the sheer power coming off his blade.

The blade carved into the chest of Adaro and carved was the correct word. The blade made contact with the Adaro just below his ribcage in sliced it's way through his ribs and cut into the heart before blood even had a chance to leave the wound.

But just because the tip of the spear was broken didn't mean all the momentum built up by the Adaro vanished even as his sword carved into the sea creature the broken tip of the spear pierced his shoulder. Almost simultaneously blood exploded from their wounds as the blood pumped out of the open wounds. The adaro collapsed to the ground his green blood quickly pooling around his body. But Harry didn't notice his wound, he didn't notice the green blood pooling around his feet, he didn't hear Jade scream as she saw the blood burst from the deep shoulder wound. His eyes never left the body of the adaro. The _dead_ body of the Adaro. Everything had become blurry and he heard what sounded like shouting in the distance.

"He's going into shock!" one of the aurors shouted rushing up to the injured. A quick flick of his wand had the broken spear tip removed from his shoulder. "I need a medical portkey now!" he shouted as he began to apply battlefield first aid.

As they were about to send Harry back to section thirteen Jade rushed over and grabbed his hand. The auror was about to tell her to let go but she glared at him almost daring him to say that she couldn't come.

In swirl of light the two of them vanished from the subway station. Once they were gone Jackie prepared to leave but something caught his eye. A small ocean blue pearl that looked like water was trapped inside. "Merlin's beard." One of the auror quietly exclaimed seeing what was in his hand.

"What are you on about now?" Trip asked walking over right up until she saw the Pearl. "Chan hand over the pearl." Trip ordered pointing her wand at the little orb and pulling a small sack no bigger than her palm out from somewhere.

"Please tell me this isn't some rare thing we are going to have to find a dozen more of to save the world." Jackie nearly begged as he dropped the pearl into the tiny bag.

"No Chan but that doesn't change the fact that pearl is incredibly dangerous." Trip said with a little bit of amuse at his wild leap in logic.

"What is it?" Jackie asked staring at the pouch.

"An elemental orb, these old and powerful sacrificial magic. It turns the body of whomever activates it into a pure form of that of an element it was invented by the mayans their way of staving off draughts, raining hellfire on their enemies and the like." She explained.

"I'm guessing these are not found in a toy store." Stated Jackie as several others moved forward with a few more of the orbs.

"They aren't illegal because they only work on a willing subject otherwise the turn into an element only to harmlessly dissipate and it is easy to tell who and by whom it was done it is usual used to make a point. A show of power as they are extremely difficult to make." she explained. "No doubt this was supposed to be some kind of suicide attempt taking out us with them."

"The question is why didn't they use it?" Jackie asked nervously.

"I don't know but I do know this and all the others are going to be hidden. We may not be able to destroy them with consequence but we for damn sure can make sure no one get's their hands on one them." Trip assured before vanishing in a crack.

Tohru walked up to Jackie. "We should check on Harry and Jade."

Jackie ran a hand through his hair. "I hope he's okay." he wouldn't try and deny feeling guilty for his injuries even though he knew full well that there was nothing he could do to stop him from coming along. He also knew that Harry was possibly the most powerful person he knew, his raw strength matched if not exceeded tohru's and his magical power was incredible. He was skilled beyond measure for a boy his age but he was exactly that a boy, he should be freaking out about puberty and homework getting yelled out for pulling pranks not literally going into physical shock from getting stabbed by the mad servant of a demon sorcerer.

* * *

"Jackie!" Jade called rushing up to her uncle and hugging him tightly. rushing up to her uncle and giving a tight hug.

"Jade." Her uncle muttered softly running his hands through her hair in a comforting manner. "Are you okay?"

Jade looked at him strangely, and Jackie saw a small amount of tears in her eyes that she seemed to be desperately trying to hold back. "I am fine." she said sniffing and pulling back from the hug. "But Harry he-he's hurt." she told him and Jackie nodded.

"I know but don't worry the healers are taking care of him, they say he should be up like nothing happened in a few hours." that was something they had admitted surprised them they weapon had been cursed, according to them it should have taken days to heal not mere hours. Of course he wasn't going to tell his niece that she was worried enough as it was.

"Really!" she exclaimed brightening.

"Yes Jade but you should get some sleep." he suggested despite knowing that she was going ignore him.

"No I going to wait for him to wake up." she said shaking her head and running towards the medical wing.

"Jackie." Captain Black called signaling for him to come over, currently with Mary Poppins and Uncle discussing something.

"What is it?"

"We found the city. it was exactly where Valmont said it was." Poppins said. "But there was a problem, by the time we got there Bai Tza had already been sealed away and her little cult was executing her fall back plan."

"Fallback?" Black asked. "Don't tell me we now have to deal with the army of Atlantis now." He groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"There is no army of Atlantis not anymore they're all dead, every single man, woman and child not single living soul left."

"Why would they do that?" Jackie asked horrified at thought of such a loss of life.

"Death magic." Uncle answered frowning deeply. "Such death could power nearly any spell no matter how great."

"They planned on using it to flood the entire eastern hemisphere and given the amount magic they damn well could have gotten most of Asia." Poppins said we managed to kill the bastard who was supposed activate the spell but we lost half the team that showed up first, they got caught up in the drain."

"And the rest?" Black asked.

"Obliviated." She told them ignoring the look of shock from Jackie and the deepening frown of captain Black and Uncle. "As of right now the four of us are the only people alive who know where Atlantis. As far as the official report is concerned it is still in the Bermuda Triangle."

"Is this really necessary?" Jackie asked feeling as if he was the only one here who felt appalled by the idea of wiping people's minds.

"Yes." Poppins said without remorse. "when you become an unspeakable you take an oath to allow yourself to be obliviated if necessary."

"And if you need them to remember?"

"We have our ways." She said vaguely. "The amount power that spell gathered didn't just vanish it is all still there just waiting to be used." she told him. "I lost three more people setting up a ward scheme to suppress the massive output of magic before someone noticed something was up. If all goes according to plan it will draw power from the city itself until there is nothing left leaving it just another ruined city."

* * *

Harry woke up completely aware of where he was and what had happened unfortunately sleep had not been a relief. "Harry?" Jade asked sitting next to him upon seeing his opened eyes she jumped at him giving him a hug. "Harry!" she exclaimed much more cheerfully.

"Jade." he muttered feeling happy that she was safe.

"How are you feeling? do you need me to get a healer? Are you thirsty?" she asked rapid fire not giving him a chance to answer a single question.

"Jade." he said as she took a breath to begin her next line of questioning. "I am fine." he said with a small smile as Jade flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just... I was worried." she admitted looking away. "When that Adarco's or whatever broken spear hit you I was worried there was so much blood and-" she pulled him into another hug to remind herself that he was there.

"What-" his voice cracked and he took a deep breath. "What happened to-" his voice broke once more but Jade understood his question.

"What happened to the adaro?" she finished. "Dead." she said a satisfied gleam in her eye. "I just wish I had a chance to get at him first." she muttered clenching her fist in anger. In doing so she missed the horrified look that overcame his face.

"J-Jade." he said his voice cracking once more. "I'm-m tired would you m-mind…" he trailed off but she nodded with a yawn. "Night Harry." she said leaving the medical ward. As soon as she left Harry leapt out of bed ignoring his protesting body and rushed into the bathroom letting the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He paused to take a breath only to resume heaving his guts out.

* * *

Poppins walked into the medical ward as she had been hearing all week that Harry had been pale, shaking and throwing up. Some thought it was trauma from nearly dying but they wanted to make sure it wasn't some dormant curse on the spear that they missed.

"Harry?" she called with surprising gentleness given her usually gruff demeanor.

"Wh-what?" he asked from inside of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked walking in ignoring the slightly rank smell in the bathroom she smelt far worse then a slightly sick boy throwing up. His appearance was completely disheveled, while not overly neat the boy always had at least some semblance of order in his appearance unlike most boys his age.

"I am fine." he answered not looking her in the eye. "Just got the flu." he muttered unconvincingly. "I'm going to go home I have school monday." but before he could leave she grabbed his arm and decided to drop the nice act.

"Right nice try wizards can't get the muggle flu besides we have your home situation covered." she told him, it had been easy to confound the muggles into believing he was sick and the only one they had to worry about was the squib on the street no doubt put there by Albus Dumbledore to watch the boy, all it had taken was the flashing of an unspeakable badge and a quick and mostly true explanation about how he got caught up in an operation and they needed to make sure there was nothing wrong with him.

"Well I'm just a bit sick then and I want to go home." he said glaring at her with bloodshot eyes, she raised an eyebrow but didn't release him.

"Look kid you want to home and hid from nearly dying, fine but it isn't healthy. I have to sort through a thousand years of paperwork from a lost city because it seems even evil is fond of paperwork and bureaucracy." she said letting him go and turning away.

Harry was halfway into a shadow when what she said caught up with him. "Wait!" he called as she reached the door.

"What is it Kid? I have stuff to do." she asked turning around.

"What-what was his name?"

Poppins gained a confused look as she tried to process what he said. "Whose na-" she stopped and her eyes widened in realization. This entire time they though he problem was that he was affected by nearly dying, but that didn't have anything to do with his problem. He was in shock from killing a man.

The door to the infirmary burst open and Jade rushed in and started to babble excitedly about moose world. "I managed to convince uncle Jackie to take us to moose world!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand and dragging him out either not noticing or more likely not caring about his appearance.

"Jade wait." Harry said as he tried to stop moving though obviously not really given that the tiny slip of a girl that was Jade being able to physically over power Harry was a laughable idea.

"No." she said simply still pulling him along.

"Can I at least clean up first I am a mess." she pausing at that and considered it.

"Alright fine five minutes." she declared, Harry stared at her for a moment. "Go! go! go! Go!" she ordered making a shooing motion with her hands. "I am not missing on moose world." Harry shook his head and went back into the bathroom to get ready. Less than four minutes later he walked out of the bad room with his clothes fixed and smelling a lot nicer.

"Let's go!" Jade declared grabbing his arm and dragging him through section thirteen but even as she babbled she kept asking his question and getting him to talk to her.

Poppins couldn't help but wonder how deep their prejudices went against anyone with even the slightest dark inclinations that their first though to a young boy's reaction to getting hurt and killing someone in the process was that he must have been traumatized by the injury. Not once did any of them entertain the notion that it was because he had killed. They treated constantly like he was a bomb about to go off, tip toeing around him. Which likely only made his guilt worse and seeing as confirmation that he was a monster that they all walked around him constantly afraid.

It was only Jade that managed to react properly even if she herself didn't know the real reason behind his reaction to the incident all she knew was that he was in pain and feeling sad. So seeing that what everyone else was doing was making it worse she did the opposite by being Jade. Not treating him any differently despite what had happened and not showing the slightest amount of discomfort with him.

* * *

 **So Harry's trauma isn't from nearly dying it's from accidentally killing a man-person/fish creature whatever. And don't think this is going to go away soon oh no not at all.**

 **Reviews**

 **Thunder dragon thank you first of all for listening to me second of all yeah somehow I doubt that guy is going to get better given that he is dead. Harry may have been injured but the real side effect form Bai Tza's return was Harry being forced to kill.**

 **Actual turtle thank you for saying that in your review. Harry isn't some overly obsessive power hungry megalomaniac only held back by his love for Jade. he is a young boy who finally finds people who are like him only to be ostracized by those same people for something beyond his control once more. He isn't one step away from snapping, he is far from it. But he is being push by people who assume that even if he is using dark magic for good he only one step away from snapping and going on a rampage. That will likely be a theme for this story people acting like Harry is merely one step away from going psycho. Even though arguably he more morals and is a better person then all the people judging him.**

 **Setokaba2n: actually that is going to be a problem with dumbledore and Harry dumbledore is constantly going to give Harry a 'second chance' even though he has done nothing wrong and try and drag him back to the light even he is fine in the dark and in fact does a lot of good. He is going to see Harry as someone to be redeemed even though he has done nothing wrong.**


End file.
